I am a boy
by Mael-kun
Summary: Momoi Haru est un adolescent transgenre. Annonce à ses proches, insultes, réactions des autres... Certains vont l'accepter, le soutenir et d'autres l'abandonner. Comment va-t-il réagir face à ces différentes réactions ? Va-t-on l'accepter ? Entre amour, amitié, tension, et rivalité le quotidien d'un garçon transgenre dans la société actuelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Hellow ! on se retrouve pour une nouvelle fic !**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira**

 **(Je rappel que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le contexte m'appartient)**

 **On se retrouve à la fin**

* * *

-Toc toc toc-

Ho bordel ! Je jure que même si c'est Tetsu il va m'entendre. Non mais on a pas idée, réveiller les gens à 8 heures le dernier dimanche des vacances ? Merde quoi ! J'essaie d'ignorer la personne qui se trouve de l'autre côté de ma porte d'entrée mais les coups ne cessent pas.  
Je me traine jusqu'à ma porte, les coups résonnent dans ma tête

"-J'arrive c'est bon !"

J'ouvre la porte et je vois ma meilleure amie qui se tient juste devant

"-Satsu putain ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
-Je peux entrer s'il te plait Dai-chan  
-Mpfg ! Ouais vas-y"

Je me décale pour la laisser passer.

"Tu veux boire un truc ?  
-Un thé  
-Okay, installe toi, j'arrive"

Je me dirige dans la cuisine et lui prépare son thé ainsi qu'un café pour moi.

En retournant dans le salon je la trouve assise sur mon canapé, le coude sur l'accoudoire et la tête sur la main. Je lui tends sa boisson et elle me remercie d'un hochement de tête. Je m'asseoit en face d'elle et la regarde, elle a l'air perdu dans ses pensées. J'avale une gorgée de mon café avant de prendre la parole

"-Bon Satsu, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-Hein heu oui c'est justement de ça que je voulais te parler  
-Crache le morceau !  
-C'est pas simple à dire Dai-chan !  
-Bordel on se connais depuis qu'on a 4 ans, tu vas pas me dire que y'a quelque chose de pire que tout ce que je sais déjà sur toi !  
-S'il te plait Dai-chan essaie de comprendre..  
-Bon okay, vas-y, je t'écoute.  
-J'aimerais, s'ile plait, que tu me traite comme une mec, enfin non c'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais dire. Enfin si mais pas comme ça. bordel qu'est-ce que je raconte !  
-Calme toi.. C'est bon t'es calme ? Vas-y tu peux me dire maintenant  
-Okay donc heu... ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchi maintenant, enfin ça fait longtemps et ça fait un moment que j'ai a réponse, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? En fait, je me demandais ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, pourquoi je détestait autant mon corps alors que les autres fille semblait en être jalouse et plein de petits détails à la con et... Enfin en fait j'aimerais que tu me traite comme un mec parce que c'est ce que je suis, je me sens comme un mec. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ou pas ?  
-Mh...  
-Dai-chan ?  
-Hein heu oui sorry j'esayais de suivre, t'es vraiment pas doué avec les explication ma parole mais ouais je crois que j'ai compris. Je te promet pas que je ferais pas quelques petites gaffes au début mais je vais faire de mon mieux  
-Sérieux ?  
-Bien sûr baka ! Ha et au fait, c'était pas la peine de stresser autant, tu restera toujours ma, heu non mon, meilleur pote !"

Je vous jure que son sourire à cet instant il aurait pu remplacer la lumière du soleil. Il rayonnait, je déconne pas.

"-Merci Dai-chan  
-Derien Sat.. Merde ! Je dois t'appeler comment ?  
-Je sais pas vraiment..  
-T'y as pas réfléchi ? Bon bah attends on va t'en trouver un ! Mmh... Haru, t'en pense quoi ? T'es né au printemps donc.. Après si t'aime pas je peux aussi cherch..  
-Haru c'est parfait ! merci Dai-chan"

Il est resté un peu l'après-midi. On a parler de tout et de rien.

"-J'y vais ! Je passe te chercher demain, essaie de ne pas être en retard cette fois !  
-Je t'emmerde S..Haru !  
-Haha, à demain  
-Ouais à demain"

* * *

Bon bah le lendemain, j'étais à la bourre hein. Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas, surtout pas moi enfait parce que je crois que y'a des gens qui arrivent à changer leurs habitudes mais pas moi. Oui bon c'est pas ça le problème, on s'eloigne carrément du sujet initial là.

Donc je disait.. Ha ouais ! J'étais à la bourre mais lui non. Et cet enfoiré ne se gène pas pour rentrer chez moi sans permition, enfin sauf hier mais ça c'est une autre histoire (ou pas en fait).

"-Dai-chan ! Dépèche ! On va être à la bourre !  
-Oui oui j'arrive, c'est bon j'suis là"

Je me pointe devant lui. Il porte l'uniforme masculin du collège. Ça fait vraiment bizarre avec sa poitrine mais.. il est carrément sexy. Putain qu'est-ce que je raconte là moi ? Faut vraiment que j'arrête de trainer avec Kise ! Hein ? Non je n'ai rien contre Kise, et je n'ai rien contre les homos non plus mais là on dirait carrément que j'ai des vues sur Satsuki, enfin Haru, je m'y habituerais jamais, enfin on dirait carrément que j'ai des vues sur lui quoi ! Quoi ? Mais non, bien sûr que non c'est faux ! C'est juste mon pote, je préfère les gosse poitrines. Oui bon actuellement il en à une mais... Nan mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ! C'est mon pote depuis l'enfance, pourquoi j'aurais des vues sur lui maintenant ? Ho et puis merde, j'arrête de chercher la logique de mon cerveau parce que je crois bien que je la trouverais jamais. Non je suis pas débile mais c'est juste que là il à arrêter de fonctionner et... Ho et puis stop vous m'embrouillez plus qu'autre chose là !

Enfin breff, pendant que je débattais interieurement Haru était déjà sortit et m'atendais devant l'appart les bras croisé. Je fermait la porte à clé avant de trainer les pieds jusqu'au collège.

"-Hé Satsuki ! Pourquoi tu porte l'uniforme masculin ?  
-T'es pas un mec, pourquoi tu t'habille comme ça ?  
-T'es un travelo ?"

Non mais ils se prennent pour qui eux ? Je regardais mon meilleur ami, il faisait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu mais je voyais bien que ça lui faisait mal. Je repèrais bien qui avait dit ça, j'allais pas les loupés. Les cours se passèrent bien dans l'ensemble, malgré les remarques de quelques personnes. À la pause déjeuner je sortit de la salle en quatrième vitesse (d'ailleurs j'étais en cours seulement pour veiller sur mon meilleur ami, rien d'autre) et me dirigea vers la cafet. Haru y était déjà. Avant de le rejoindre j'alla voir les mecs qui l'avaient insulter ce matin.

"-Hum !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Aomine ?  
-T'es qui toi ?, lui répondis-je  
-Ça te regarde ?  
-Oui. Quand on manque de respect mon meilleur ami on en paye les conséquences.  
-Tu parles du travelo de merde ?"

Je lui décrochait un coup dans la mâchoire. Simple, net, précis. Il est tombé.

"-Enfoiré !"

Il essaya de me retourner un coup mais je bloque son bras et lui tordit dans le dos.

"-Doucement Aomine-kun  
-Laisse moi Tetsu !  
-Calme toi Daiki.  
-Tss"

Pourquoi ils étaient là ? Tetsu et Akashi venaient d'apparître devant moi comme si de rien n'était. Je lâcha l'autre gars et lui décrocha un coup de pieds dans les côtes, pour la forme.

"-Daiki. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu t'en es pris à lui.  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
-Ce n'étais pas une question.  
-Tss.. Satsu vous a dit ?  
-Oui et ? Quel est le rapport ?  
-Il l'a insulté.  
-Je vois. Cependant ce serait dommage que tu te fasse virer du lycée, je te prierais donc de bien vouloir cesser de te battre avec tout le monde.  
-Akashi-kun à raison Aomine-kun.  
-Tss"

Tetsu est avec lui en plus ? Non mais c'est une blague ? Parce que si c'est le cas elle est de très TRÈS mauvais goût. Ce type était une ordure. Et puis Akashi l'aide à se relever et lui glisse même quelque chose à l'oreil. Enfin point possitif, vu la tête du mec, ça doit pas être spécialement gentil. Je vous jure, il est devenu plus blanc que Tetsu, si si c'est possible.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu lui a dit Akashi ?  
-Qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de se méler de la vie de notre chère Satsuki si il ne voulais pas se faire emasculer par pics de brochettes.  
-Wow tu déconne pas.  
-Jamais.  
-Au fait Satsu veut qu'on l'appelle Haru maintenant.  
-Je le sais.  
-Alors pourquoi t'as dit Satsuki ?  
-Crois tu que, lui, connais ce prénom ?"

Il avait pas tord. Après ce léger incident, je suis revenu m'asseoir à côté de lui, suivi par Akashi et Tetsu. Midorima, Murasakibara et Kise n'ont pas tardé à nous rejoindre.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimer ^^**

 **Review ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou coucou !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre qui arrive YEEES !**

 **Alors comme d'habitude (même si j'oublie de le rappeler les trois quarts du temps) les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le contexte m'appartient blablabla blablabla**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir et c'est motivant ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser encore pour donner votre avis etc...**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 _ **Sei4**_

Haha merci pour ta review et c'est vrai que je trouve que ça manque de fic avec des perso transgenre (parce que J'ADOOORE ça)  
Momoi en ftm c'est rare mais c'est un truc qui me correspond donc j'ai eu envie de tenter, content que ça te plaise :)  
Et oui ne t'inquiète pas il y aura une suite (environ une dizaine de chapitre je pense) avec au moins un chapitre par mois

* * *

 _ **Chihoshi**_

Merci c'est gentil (Et puis tu sais tout ce qui est bizarre, c'est souvent bien ^^)

* * *

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **POV Momoi**

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Une semaine que je ne me sentait plus en sécurité au lycée.  
Bien sûr il y avait toujours Dai-chan pour frapper les gens qui m'insulter et Akashi pour les effrayer mais plus le temps passait, plus j'avais l'impression d'être un poids pour eux. Dai-chan me mentait souvent sur l'origine de ses bleus comme moi je lui mentait sur celles de ces cicatrices qui, depuis peu, recouvrait mes bras.  
Ce corps, je le détestait. Si seulement j'avais eu le "bon corps", peut-être que ces gens me ficheraient la paix.

Aujourd'hui encore je me préparais pour aller en cours. Mes parents ne sont pas au courant mais je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand je pourrais leur cacher. Non je n'essaye pas de leur cacher parce que je trouve ça mal mais j'ai peur de leur réaction. Déjà qu'ils étaient pas vraiment pour que je me coupe les cheveux alors...  
Comment on en est arrivé là déjà ? J'en sait absolument rien !  
Donc, oui, je me préparais pour aller au collège. Je pris mes affaires et colla mon éternel sourire sur ma tête avant de partir chercher mon meilleur ami. Il m'ouvrit la porte et sortit instantanément. Pour une fois qu'il est pas à la bourre, c'est un truc qu'on se doit de noter, 8 avril, Aomine Daiki est à l'heure en cours!*

Enfin bref.  
Nous arrivons au lycée en à peine 10 minutes. Je laissais Dai-chan dans la cour et me dirigea vers les toilettes.

"-Hééé le trans ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? C'est pour les mecs ici, pas pour les pétasse dans ton genre qui cherche de l'attention !  
-Laissez moi  
-N'ai pas peur ma jolie, on va pas te faire de mal  
-Laissez moi tranquille !  
-Tu nous donne des ordres ?"

J'avais peur. Je ne pouvais pas sortir, ils avaient bloqué le passage. Je tremblais. L'un d'eux m'a tiré les cheveux pour me mettre à terre. Ensuite ils m'ont frappé. Je me suis mis en boule pour avoir le moins mal possible. Bordel, je suis peut-être un mec mais j'ai un corps fragile. Les coups ont cessé. Je me suis redressé pour savoir pourquoi et j'ai reçu un coup dans la tête, elle à cogné par terre. La porte à claquée et je me suis alors décidé à vraiment me relever. La tête me tournait. J'étais seul dans les toilettes. Je me regardais dans le miroir, heureusement aucune de mes blessures n'étaient visibles à part une légère coupure au niveau de la lèvre mais je pourrais toujours faire passer ça pour un accident. Enfin j'aurais pu, si Kise n'était pas entré à ce moment là.

"-Momoicchi ça va ?  
-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Kise-kun  
-Et ta lèvre ?  
-Ce n'est rien  
-Tu sais, j'ai peut-être l'air idiot mais je ne le suis pas ! C'est à cause des gars que j'ai vu sortir à l'instant ?  
-Non je... Enfin oui mais s'il te plait ne dit rien à Dai-chan  
-Tu rigoles j'espère ?  
-Non, s'il-te-plait Kise-kun  
-Bon okay d'accord mais il faut faire quelque chose tu ne crois pas !?  
-Non ça va je gère  
-T'as l'air de vachement gérer en effet.. Je vais en parler avec Akashicchi, lui il saura quoi faire ok !?  
-Hein ? Heu... okay okay"

Il me fit un grand sourire et m'aida à marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Ma cheville était tordu, je sortit un mensonge comme quoi j'étais tombé dans les escalier et Kise dû dire la même chose à Dai-chan puisque quand il vit me voir pendant la pause déjeuné il me dit de faire plus attention à ce que je faisait.

La fin de la journée approchait et j'avais peur de rentrer chez moi. Des rumeurs commençaient à courir et j'étais presque sûr que mes parents les avaient entendues. C'est pour ça que je trainait le plus possible, loin derrière Dai-chan.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Haru ? T'avances !?  
-Oui oui j'arrive.., répondis-je"

Je marchais un peu plus vite mais pas beaucoup. Dai-chan était entrain de s'impatienter, je le sentais, mais j'avais trop peur pour presser le pas plus que ce que je faisait déjà. Il me raccompagna et vérifia que je suis bien rentré avant de s'en aller.

"-Satsuki !?"

Et merde !

Je me dirigeais prudemment vers le salon, salua ma mère et m'assis en face d'elle. On parla un peu des rumeurs qu'elle avait entendu. Malgré ma peur je ne cherchais pas à nier, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Je vis qu'elle faisait des efforts pour comprendre et accepter mon point de vue. Bien-sûr il faudrait du temps, plus qu'à n'importe qui, pour s'habituer aux pronoms mais elle avait dit qu'elle ferait des efforts. Mon père rentra un peu plus tard. Lui aussi avait entendu les rumeurs et il me demanda des explications. Je lui en donnais cependant il ne se montra pas aussi compréhensif que me mère. Il m'envoya dans ma chambre pendant qu'il se disputait avec ma mère dans la cuisine. J'entendis leurs cris, les bruits de vaisselle cassée, les pleurs de ma mère. Quand ils se calmèrent, je me glissa sous les draps, en silence, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Environ une heure plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Je ne bougeais pas en entendant les sanglots de ma mère derrière moi. Je gardais les yeux fermés pour ne pas la voir pleurer.

"-Haru-kun... Je n'ai rien pu faire, demain ton père t'envoie à, elle fit une pause, à l'hôpital.. psychiatrique. Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé. Tu es fort, tu vas t'en sortir. Je t'aime."

Elle mes pris dans ses bras et je répondit à son étreinte instinctivement, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pourrais le faire. A peine eût-elle quitté ma chambre que les larmes commencèrent à couler de mes yeux. Otou-san, l'une des rares personnes que j'admirais. Il m'envoyait là-bas. J'eu envie de crier. Okaa-san. Moi aussi je t'aime.

* * *

 _*Au Japon, les cours commencent le 1er avril. Donc, si le 1er avril tombe un lundi et qu'on prends en compte le fait qu'une semaine ce soit écoulée depuis la rentrée, on arrive au lundi 8 avril_


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou coucou !**

 **Un nouveau chapitre est là !**

 **Désolé du retard mais (j'ai pas d'excuse mais désolé)**

 **Aller vous avez qu'à considéré que c'est un cadeau de Noël avec un jour d'avance :)**

 **Alors comme d'habitude (même si j'oublie de le rappeler les trois quarts du temps) les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, seul le contexte m'appartient blablabla blablabla**

 **Merci pour vos reviews ça fait super plaisir et c'est motivant ! N'hésitez pas à en laisser encore pour donner votre avis etc...**

 **J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Aoneko-sama**

Merci pour ta review ça fait super plaisir :)  
Sinon c'est vrai que c'est rare les fictions avec des personnages transgenre. Je sais pas si il y en a d'autre avec Momoi en FtM mais si les fic avec des perso transgenre (je me répète j'ai l'impression) t'interesse tu peux passe sur le profil de ma sempai : Aho-Ushi-Lambo (dans le chapitre 15 de Rock and Roll Is Dead il y a Momoi en MtF dans Wind of Change c'est Aomine en FtM et dans Queer as Folk il y a Kise en FtM même si ce n'est le centre de l'histoire)  
(#PUBPourSempai #NoticeMeSempai xD)

Vualà vualà  
Dorien et encore merci pour ta review ^^

* * *

 **Aussi un grand merci à crayon-chan (alis Agent 002) pour m'avoir aider à changer mon résumé, ton AkaKuro se prépare.. Doucement mais sûrement**

 **-keur-**

* * *

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **POV Momoi**

Je restais, à réfléchir à ce que ma mère m'avait dit. J'avais pris ma décision.

J'attrapais un sac et y fourrait quelques vêtements, enfin, seulement l'ensemble que mon meilleur ami m'avait offert hier, l'uniforme du lycée et mes affaires de basket. Je pris également tout l'argent qu'il me restait, soit 1800 yen*. On allait pas aller loin avec ça. Je soupirais, pris mon téléphone ainsi que mes écouteurs mis un manteau et des chaussure et ouvrit la fenêtre.

L'air glacé de la nuit me gifla mais je ne me souciait pas. J'enjambais le rebord de la fenêtre et me laissa glisser à l'extérieur. Je retint un cri lorsque j'atterris sur ma cheville tordue. Je me relevais, essuyant les larmes de douleur qui perlaient au coin de mes yeux. Ça ne servit à rien. Dans les secondes qui suivirent ce fut un torrent de larmes de tristesse pure qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je ramassait mon sac et courut jusqu'à être hors de la vue de mes parents. Je m'arrêtais au milieu d'un pont. J'avais juste prévu de partir de chez moi mais plus je regardais en bas plus je trouvais cette idée attirante. Je pris mon téléphone et envoya deux Sms. Dans les secondes qui suivirent mon portable se mit à sonner sans relâche.

 _"Dai-chan"_

J'ignorais ses appels et posa l'appareil sur le bord du pont où j'étais maintenant assis. Les larmes me brouillaient la vue et je dû attendre qu'elles ne cessent avant de pouvoir bouger. Mon téléphone continuait de sonner mais je ne l'entendais plus. J'étais prêt et trop près pour renoncer.

* * *

 **POV Aomine**

Bordel pourquoi il répondait pas cet enfoiré ? Il croyait vraiment qu'après m'avoir envoyer ça il pouvait m'ignorer. Ses mots claquaient dans mon esprit. J'avais mal à la tête. Je sortit de chez moi en courant mais je continuais de l'appeler et lui de m'ignorer. Je courrais comme un malade à travers les rues, bousculant quelques personnes et récoltant des injures au passage.

 _"Fuck that, i don't need that, you will never break me down. I can't believe in you any longer, i am stronger._ _I can't believe in you any longer, i am stronger, stronger than you."*_

Cette sonerie...

Je courrais de plus en plus vite. Je distinguais sa silhouette et hurla son nom. Je le vis se retourner, l'attrapa et le tira vers moi.

"-Dai-chan ?  
-Chut.. Ça va, je suis là maintenant.  
-T'aurais pas dû...  
-Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais laissé te foutre en l'air comme ça ?"

Je le sentait me serrer encore plus fort. Ses pleurs trempaient mon Tee-shirt mais je m'en foutais. Je lui caressait la tête et attendis qu'il se calme.

Il tremblait de froids, ça se voyait mais ne pleurait plus. Je m'écartais de lui, lui tendit ma veste et attrapa son téléphone qui sonnait, qu'il avait laissé sur le bord de ce foutu pont. Je regardais ses messages pendant qu'il enfilait ma veste avec un petit sourire. Je vis que le message qu'il venait de recevoir venait de son père. Je regardais la conversation.

* * *

 **Haru** **:** Je ne veux pas y aller, si vous ne m'acceptez pas comme je suis, je préfère encore mourir.  
 **Otou-san** **:** Et bien meurs alors.

* * *

Non mais il est sérieux ? J'hallucinais. Je glissa son portable dans ma poche. Il n'était pas près de le revoir. Je parle du téléphone hein mais aussi de son père en fin de compte.

Je le regardais et il détourna les yeux.

"-Quoi ?, demandais-je  
-Rien, je... Merci.  
-Baka ! Aller viens tu dors chez moi."

Il grogna pour la forme mais me suivi.

A peine arrivé je vis ma tante qui m'attendais. Et merde. Je fis signe à mon meilleur ami de monter dans ma chambre, il me jeta un regard d'incompréhension mais s'exécuta. Je restais seul dans le salon avec elle.

"-C'est à cette heure là que tu rentre ?  
-Désolé, il avait de sérieux problème avec ses parents, je pouvais pas le laisser seul.  
-Sois franc avec moi, est-ce que tu l'aime ?  
-Hein ? Non je..  
-Je te préviens Daiki, si tu ose me dire un jour que tu aime les hommes tout ce que je t'ai fait jusqu'à présent ne sera rien.  
-Oui.  
-Bien.  
-Tu restes jusqu'à quand ?  
-Demain.  
-Vivement demain..."

Je ne bougeais pas tandis qu'elle levait la main et me frappa. Une claque, ce n'étais rien.

"-Va dans ta chambre, dépêche toi sinon.."

Je montais en courant. Haru étais déjà allongé, il dormait. Je le regardais et m'allongeais sur un matelas à côté du lit où il se trouvait.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain mon meilleur ami était déjà debout.

"-Hey ça va  
-Gnfgstef  
-Ha oui j'oubliais, Monsieur n'est pas du matin  
-Ouais.  
-On a cours je te rappelle Dai-chan  
-Mmpf, je sais"

Il sourit et on se leva pour aller manger. Ma tante était partie, encore heureux. On se préparait, enfin lui il se préparait, moi je me traînais d'un bout à l'autre de la maison. Je fut quand même prêt à l'heure, ou presque. Bon ok avec 20 minutes de retard ce qui fait qu'on dû sprinter pour arriver à l'heure en cours mais ça passe. Bon ok ça passe moyen mais vos gueules. Breff on arriva en cours et on se dirigea vers notre salle. Mon meilleur ami fut surpris de voir qu'Akashi était dans la même classe que nous maintenant. Il expliqua qu'il y avait eu un transfert sans entrer dans les détails. Bon en fait si il n'est pas entré dans les détails c'est parce que c'est un gros mitho. La vérité c'est que j'ai taper un scandale à la direction parce qu'un des mecs de notre classe commençait à vraiment me taper sur le système à insulter Haru et quand ils m'ont demandé avec qui je voulais qu'il change de classe le nain rouge est apparut derrière moi comme par magie (j'ai l'impression qu'il prend des cours avec Tetsu depuis qu'ils sont ensemble) pour demander (bon ordonner mais je préfère dire qu'il a demander) à être dans notre classe. Je m'en serait bien passer vu les relation assez tendus qu'il y a entre nous mais j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix. Et puis il est flippant avec ses ciseaux donc avec un peu de chances les autres cons la fermeront. Breff cette heure de cours se passa aussi bien qu'une heure de cours avec toute la GdM réunit pouvait se passer, c'est à dire pas super bien. Akashi faisait tourner ses ciseaux, Tetsu manque de nous faire faire une dizaine de crise cardiaque, Murasakibara avait vidé la totalité de mon stock de bouffe, Kise parlait beaucoup trop et beaucoup trop fort, l'objet chanceux de Midorima était un stylo et qu'en j'eu le malheur de lui empunter j'eu le droit à une leçon de moral sur l'horoscope et toutes les conneries en lesquelles il croit, et moi bah je me suis endormi dès le début du monologue de Midorima. Le seul à peu près calme était Haru, et encore, il parlait presque autant que Kise mais moins fort.

* * *

 _*1800 yen égal environ 15 euros (15 euros = 1794.42 yen)_

 _*Stronger - Emphatic_


End file.
